


Goddaughter

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, and probably will never happen, but I still love Rosie, season 4 of Sherlock was a "bit" weird, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Grown up and undoubtedly curious, Rosie Watson decides to visit a certain family member she has never met before.





	Goddaughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird story, and season four of Sherlock was weird too. So it works out! I haven't fully engaged with the show yet, so my apologies if I didn't catch the Sherlock energy as the rest of the fandom. 
> 
> But I still Rosie, so I am going to write her. :)

“So,... you are Rosamund Mary Watson.”

Rosie smiled. “Yes indeed Aunt E!”

Rosie knew that if her godfather and Dad found her here, she would have to do some explaining. However, upon lots of begging from Mycroft as this being her birthday gift, Rosie managed to finally be here today, three feet away from a thick glass, smiling upon Eurus, her godfather’s sister.

Eurus tilted her head, then offered a small, yet endearing smile. “It is good to finally meet you, Rosamund.”

“Just Rosie is fine Aunt E.”

“Look at how big you are Rosamund! Sherlock did not do justice when he described you. You look amazing.”

“Thank you Aunt E.”

Eurus never usually smiled, but years after the Final Problem, with Sherlock and her family’s periodic visits, it started to occur more frequently.

And seeing her brother’s goddaughter here, calling her an aunt, brought emotions in Eurus that she had not felt in so long.

“Well,” Eurus began. “What brings you here Rosamund?”

Rosie shrugged. “I wanted to meet you. Uncle Sherlock also said that you play the violin a lot.”

Rosie took out the violin she snagged from her godfather and showed it to Eurus. “I’ve been practicing. Would you mind teaching me Aunt E?”

Eurus looked at Rosie for a moment, and then gave her a grin. She hadn’t taught the violin to anyone in a long while. The last person she ever played to was Sherlock.

“Okay, Rosamund. Try playing your father.”

Rosie tilted her head for a moment. “Play… Dad…” She mumbled. “What do you mean, Aunt E?”

Eurus sighed. “Did you godfather not tell you child? Just,... play your father. Play John Watson.”

Rosie looked down, frowning. _Seems as if Aunt E is even more cryptic than Uncle Sherlock… If that was even possible._

Rosie brought up her bow and started to play a catchy, quirky toon. It was a song her father enjoyed listening to. She barely managed to get past her second round of counting before Eurus stood up and folded her arms.

“No Rosamund. Not quite.”

Rosie scratched her head with the tip of the bow. “Hmm… What about…”

She started to play an extravagant, yet soothing calm melody.

“Close, but not quite Rosamund.”

Rosie looked at the ground, puzzled. “Is this one of your mind games Aunt E? Sherlock said you like those kinds of games. If you want, we can do that instead and-”

“No child. Let us continue to play.”

Rosie sighed as she started plucking the strings of the violin in thought. _What could it be,... What can it be?_

The young girl looked up. “Well,... Dad is kind, but firm. He’s understanding, but brave. He’s a doctor, so a healer… Oh! I got it!”

Rosie lifted the bow and started to play a song. It started off plain and simple, short and sweet. Then it sped up, and became more extravagant. It sounded a lot like a symphony played in military services. Rosie played faster and faster, her bow swerving and slurring melodies together. Then finally, she slowed down, and played a calmer melody, a soothing tone. Rosie barely finished the song before realizing that Eurus had also picked up her violin and was playing along with her, completely in tune.

Rosie smiled and leapt up into the air in success. “I got it Aunt E! I got it!”

The woman smiled at the girl jumping about, excited and happy. “Indeed you did Rosamund. Do you know why you got it though?”

Rosie nodded. “At first glance, Dad is a plain looking person. Yet, as you get to know him, you realize he is brave and strong. You realize that he does have a temper, but is known to be patient. He is a heartfelt man, and has a calm demeanor. The beginning of the song depicts his outward appearance. Plain and simple. The middle of the song depicts his personality, and the final part was deducing his heart.”

Eurus could only smile. Rosamund reminded her so much of Sherlock. Intelligent, and willful. Yet, she definitely had her father’s heart, if she had the bravery to come here today without either John or Sherlock.  

“Well done Rosamund, how about you try playing…”

And for hours on end, the two played duet to duet, family to friends.

 

* * *

 

“And where were you, young lady?”

Rosie barely had made a step into the flat before looking up to see John and Sherlock crossing their arms at her, frowning. She saw Sherlock’s eyes widen in understanding as he spotted the violin.

“My violin! Why on earth would you take it Honeybee?” He asked, a rare, confused look on his face.

Rosie merely shrugged. “I was on a trip visiting someone with uncle Mycroft. I decided to bring the violin to play.”

John groaned. “Where did you go with Mycroft this late?”

Rosie didn’t even hesitate as she responded, “We went to see Aunt E.”

Sherlock and John both stared blankly at Rosie. Then the wave of comprehension hit.

“Rosamund Mary Watson, you did WHAT!?” They both said at the same time.

Rosie gave them a nonchalant look. “I went to visit Aunt E. I’m 18 and I still until today have never seen my aunt. We came up with lots of duets together.”

John gave her an exasperated look. “You could have told Sherlock, honey. You two could have gone together.”

“Honestly, it was better this way Dad.” Rosie replied, smiling as she handed the violin to Sherlock. “When it was only me and her, we came up with so many cool ideas!”

Sherlock glanced at Rosie. “Like what?”

Rosie glanced at him, smiling. “Well, I told her about school, we played Dad, you, Mycroft,... I even tried playing Ma!”

John gave a sad smile at Rosie. “And how did that go?”

She simply shrugged. “I don’t know. I think that is up to you and uncle Sherlock to decide.”

Sherlock got up and handed the violin back to Rosie. “How about you play for us, Honeybee?”

Rosie smiled and noticed that her father and Mrs. Hudson were already sitting, waiting for her to play.

The young woman brought up the bow and slowly started to play a calming, enchanting tune.

“I actually didn’t play this one with Aunt E.” Rosie began. “This one is called, Eurus.

**Author's Note:**

> Open up to feedback please! :)


End file.
